A day in the sun
by Hizzie
Summary: Lizzie Miranda and Gordo win a competition to go to Australia but so do Kate and Claire please read on to find out all of their crazy adventures
1. chapter 1

(a/n hey everyone this is our first fan fiction, so please go easy on us, (natalie although i did all the work lol) please please review and lets us now if you like the story thanx luv ya xxx)

The bright early sun shone through Lizzie's open window, she rubbed her tired eyes and sat up, then she realised that today was the day, she was travelling round the world to Australia.

She Miranda and Gordo had won a competition to go and surf in the Australian sea, the trouble was that Kate and Claire had also won and was going along for the surfing lesson.

It wasn't long before Mrs McGuire walked in with a massive smile on her face, followed by Mr McGuire with a bewildered look on his face.

_Aww bless dad, he has no clue what's happened_ thought Lizzie, she had to smile at his look it was so funny. Then Matt McGuire followed with his face like thunder he wanted to go but Lizzie had begged her mum for this to be her trip, Mrs McGuire had agreed reluctantly, but it was obvious that Matt had had different ideas.

"Now honey you know that this is a really big step for you and your friends don't you?" Mrs McGuire said with a patronising edge in her voice, Lizzie hated it when her mum treats her like she was seven years old!!

"Yes mum I know and thank you for letting me go on this trip" even though Mrs McGuire treated her like she was seven Lizzie knew that her mum loved her and was only like this because she cared, and she knew better then to argue with her especially at this moment in time!

"How come she gets to go and I don't?" shouted Matt

"Now sweetie we've been over this you are not old enough and Lizzie won the competition"

Stated Mrs McGuire calmly but firmly. Matt slumped his shoulders and glared at Lizzie, Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked at her dad who still had that look on his face.

"Did you want to say something dad?" Lizzie asked. Mr McGuire looked at his wife for support she gave him an encouraging smile. "Lizzie I know we have had issues in the past about trust"

Lizzie remembered the night she Miranda and Gordo babysat Matt and they had thought that Mr McGuire had been a burglar, Lizzie nodded at the thought and Mr McGuire continued,

"but I want you to know now that you are older and more mature and we have to let you do this since you are going to Italy later this year with school, so I am, I mean we are totally trusting you!"

For the first time in her life Lizzie believed that her father was trusting her!.

Just then the phone rang, Matt who had been sulking ran down stairs and picked up the phone, it wasn't long before he came upstairs and said that it was Gordo and Miranda. Lizzie secretly thanked God, she didn't really fancy another "talk" with her parents she hurried her parents out of the room and shut the door,

"Thank god you guys are here, my parents have been filling me in on the whole "trust" front what about you two?"

"well my mum and dad have been saying how happy there are for me but that they wished they could have done all the things I am doing now" replied Miranda

"yeah and my mum and dad have been telling me not to lose you two and look after me money and all the usual stuff" Gordo added with mock disgust.

_Honestly did parents seriously think that children were that incapable ?_ Lizzie thought for a second.

"So guys are you coming over later to help me finish my packing?" Lizzie asked with a tinge of "please help" in her voice. Miranda who had obviously picked up on this agreed straightaway and offered to come over once Lizzie had changed, Gordo had also agreed and was coming over with Miranda. Lizzie put the phone down and got dressed, she wore her favourite patchwork skirt and blue-sleeved top, trimmed with blue-feathered earrings and blue chain. She curled her hair and brushed her teeth and washed her face, added some mascara and eyeliner and headed downstairs.

"Honey Miranda and Gordo are here!!" Shouted Mrs McGuire just as Lizzie had gone into the kitchen. Lizzie greeted her friends and got them a drink,

"so you guys excited for today then?" Lizzie ventured trying not to sound to quizzical,

"Are you serious of course I am we are going to Australia, we might even meet nice Australian Dudes" giggled Miranda, Gordo rolled his eyes trust Miranda to be thinking about boys when they had packing to do!!!

Lizzie had to admit Miranda had a point, she had been thinking of meeting a nice boy, she was so ready for a romance, she wanted to be the one that got swept of her feet not the person who made it happen!!!

"Hey haven't we got your packing to do?" Quizzed Gordo,

"Oh yeah" Lizzie shot Gordo a "why did you do that" look she was having a great daydream, Gordo always managed to worm his way into her thoughts and it really bugged her,

"So lets get started" Lizzie said, the sooner she got this packing the quicker she could get back to her day dream, unfortunately Lizzie never got back to her day dream the packing took over 3 hours, she never realised that she had so much stuff to take!!!

"Lizzie could you come here for a minute?!" Mrs McGuire shouted up stairs,

"sure I'll be down , give me a second!" Lizzie was sitting on case with the help of Miranda trying to squash all the clothes and stuff into her case.

Lizzie ran downstairs and greeted her mum, Mrs McGuire took Lizzie a side and said very quietly,

"Lizzie you'd better hurry up we have to be at the air port by half past six and it is now five o'clock"

"Ok mum I am almost done, Miranda and Gordo have to go and pick up their things as well, I can't wait" Lizzie smiled and ran up stairs,

"Hey guys we have to hurry, you two go home now and pick up your things now and come back in fifteen minutes". Everyone agreed and set off on their way.

PLease review!


	2. chapter 2

_**A/N this is a little slow but it is leading up to the next chapter, please please please read and review wat do ya think should it be a L and G fic please review**_

_**Luv ya Natalie and Melissa**_

Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were in the McGuire's SUV and on there way to the airport, Lizzie could not stop smiling, she was going to Australia with her two best friends, her parents were trusting her and her little brother wasn't going!!! Life was sooo sweet.

The McGuire's pulled into the car park and collected a trolley for their Luggage. Lizzie could not wait, she and Miranda kept on giggling to one another and Gordo was taping the airport for future reference.

"This is sooo cool you guys we are going to Australia, I am really excited" Laughed Lizzie

"Yeah" replied Miranda with a scared tone in her voice, Lizzie looked at her with a confused look,

"Miranda what's wrong don't you want to go? Asked Lizzie

"No its not that, I've never flown before and I am really scared, Lizzie what am I going to do?" enquired Miranda. Gordo who had apparently been listening joined in,

"It doesn't matter Miranda neither me or Lizzie have flown so we are all on the same page!"

"Yeah and if you are going to Mexico city later this year you'd better get used to it" replied Lizzie, with a you'll be ok smile.

"Right you guys that's your queue check in with you passports and you luggage and for goodness sake be careful" Said Mrs McGuire with a I cant believe my babies are all grown up tone. She gave Lizzie Miranda and Gordo a big hug and so did Mr McGuire and left the airport crying.

This was it Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were really going, this was real, and for the first time in her life she actually wanted her parents there with her. Quickly she shook that feeling off and joined the queue with Miranda and Gordo.

Minutes past and they had checked in and were in the duty free section,

"Hey Miranda smell this it says that it is Strawberry but I think it smells like melon, you try!"

Miranda smelt the Lip-gloss and agreed with Lizzie, Gordo on the other hand was smelling aftershave, he wanted something that would impress Lizzie, but he had no idea what!!

The time past quickly and the three friends were parading down the terminal to gate 167, the nerves had really started to kick in to Miranda who was constantly fiddling with her watch and bag.

Lizzie who had obviously picked up on this took Miranda's hand and gave it a quick squeeze and gave her friend a gentle smile, after all she knew exactly what she was going through, she was terrified, the only person that seemed unfazed by the whole experience was Gordo, he was strutting around like he owned the place. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda arrived at the gate and started to queue.

When they finally got to the front the airhostess checked their passports and their boarding cards and showed them in. The three friends walked side by side down the corridor and entered the aeroplane that's was taking them to Australia, nerves and excitement paced over Lizzie like a waterfall she felt the adrenaline rush through her, she looked over at Miranda and Gordo's faces and could see the same thing, they quickly found their seats and sat down,

"Hey guys do you think that we are the only people that won this competition?" Lizzie had been thinking about this all day.

"I don't know maybe there is, but come on we won didn't we?" replied Gordo with a matter-of-fact voice.

The three of them had a really good laugh on the plane, they were taking photos and listening to music and play card games and allsorts, not one of them complained, it wasn't until the tree of them tried to have some sleep when the problems began.

Miranda leaned on Lizzie and Lizzie leaned on Gordo, who leaned on the window, they all found a comfy position and eventually fell asleep.

It wasn't long until the airhostess got them up and informed then that the aircraft would be landing soon.

So Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo rubbed their eyes and tried to wake themselves up, they soon snapped out of it they were there, in Australia, on there own, Lizzie could not believe it!!!

"Guys we are here in Australia" Lizzie practically shouted,

"This is sooo cool" Miranda and Gordo said in unison

They boarded off the aircraft and went to collect their luggage, it wasn't long and then they went through customs, and when they finally left the airport all of them smelt the air. It had a different smell to it. Lizzie eagerly looked at her two best friends; right now she wouldn't have been anywhere else.

They finally got to their hotel and a tall woman with long brown hair, walked up to them,

"Hi there I am Alice and I am going to be your surfing instructor, but first we will have you checked in and settled then at 10 o' clock tomorrow morning we will meet here and then go down to the beach, ok, I think I should let you have some sleep" she chuckled hugged the three of them and wished them a good night before she left.

Gordo was the first one in there rooms, he was checking everything, that guy was so organised.

"Hey Lizzie check these out!" Miranda was already ripping off the wrapper off the free complimentary chocolate, Lizzie smiled at her friends, they were the coolest.

It wasn't long before they were all unpacked and getting ready for bed,

"Guys I don't know about you but I am soo ready for this "Lizzie said quietly into the dark room

"Urghh" Miranda and Gordo said in unison, obviously they were just about nodding off. Lizzie smiled and finally went to sleep with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. chapter 3

Lizzie woke to the sound of the ocean breeze she looked over at Miranda and Gordo they were still asleep. Lizzie decided to make some coffee and wake up properly.

It wasn't long until Miranda sautéed in looking half asleep. Lizzie smiled and handed her a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks" muttered Miranda.

When the three friends were all up a knock came at the door. Lizzie opened the door to find Alice in a full wetsuit,

"Come on girls get up get dressed, were are ready hit the waves!!!"

"Gordo isn't even up yet and it is to early," replied Miranda in a what the hell are u doing here voice

"Gordo get up," Lizzie shouted

"Well you guys need to be ready soon because we cant keep the others waiting ok be down on the beach in 30 minutes ok?"

Every one agreed and Lizzie shut the door

"What does she mean the others?" Lizzie asked she has assumed that it was just them who had won

"I don't know but lets get ready and get sleeping beauty up" Miranda pointed to Gordo. Lizzie laughed and went to jump in the shower

"You are about to experience surfing, you may have seen extreme surfing, but don't worry you are not about to be riding waves over 100ft tall" Laughed Alice

Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda walked down to the beach and then they stopped right there, in front of them were no other then Kate Saunders and Claire Miller the two most bitchiest girls in the world Junior High cheerleaders and Lizzie and Miranda's arch enemies.

"What are they doing here?" Miranda snarled through gritted teeth

"I don't know but it can't be good, they are lining up for the lessons!" Gordo stated

Lizzie was sooooo surprised that she couldn't move.

"Oh so nice of you to join us you three!" Said Alice in a sarcastic voice. Kate and Claire sniggered and waved at the three friends with an evil look in there eyes, Lizzie could tell then they were going to make this trip as embarrassing and terrible as they possibly could. Lizzie glanced over at Miranda and it looked as if she was thinking the same thing, even Gordo wasn't looking too happy about it.

"What are they doing here?"

The three friends lined up next to Kate and Claire and we briefed in on what to do. It wasn't long until they were in the sea riding the waves (not very successfully). Then suddenly without warning Kate grabbed Lizzie's arm and yanked her off her board

Lizzie was trying to catch some air before she ended in the water but as she opened her mouth she swallowed a gallon of seawater and she felt it shoot up her nose. Finally she was above water spluttering for air, Kate was on the sore laughing at her, and Miranda and Gordo was running in the sea trying to help her. Lizzie was nearly crying because her face hurt from the shock and power of the sea, how had Alice not seen had happened?

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked with concern on her face

"I saw what happened she pulled you right off your board" replied Gordo

Lizzie knew that this was only the start of what Kate and Claire had in store of them all.

When the friends had had enough they gathered up their things and headed for the hotel they said goodbye to Alice.

"That was cool," stated Miranda with a big smile on her face

"Yeah but I am worn out it is soo hard" replied Lizzie and Gordo looked like he had wrestled with the waves himself.

When they reached their room they jumped on the bed and just rested there for a minute until there was a knock at the door, Lizzie opened it and it was Kate

"What do you want?"

"Lizzie that is no way to speak to a friend, I was worried about you, it looked horrible when u feel in the water" Kate said with mock concern in her voice

"You know full well that you and I are not friends and that you pushed me in the water today" Lizzie said with the heat rushing to her face and in her cheeks, Miranda rushed to Lizzie's side and stared and Kate.

"Where's your little twin?"

With that Kate turned on her heels and walked down the corridor.

"Hasn't she got anything better to do then torment me?

"Obviously not" replied Gordo coming to the girls side


	4. chapter 4

_**a/n sorry this is really short, let me know if u think has happened to kate or claire lol i want to use sum insperation for u, coz u r sooooo talented **_

_**keep a look out for the next chapter thanx luv ya Natalie and Melissa xxxxx**_

"Hurry up you two, God why do you take so long to get ready?" Questioned Gordo while he was waiting for Lizzie and Miranda to get ready for their dinner.

"Hold on we are almost ready," shouted Lizzie

"Yeah you said that 5 minutes ago", mumbled Gordo under his breath, he had never understood why girls took so long just to put on some clothes and a bit of make up!

Finally Miranda and Lizzie walked in, Gordo had to admit they did look good, no more then good they looked great,

"Hey you Guys look awesome!!" Gordo said, Lizzie and Miranda giggled,

"Hey thanks, I thought that we took to much time?" quizzed Lizzie, Miranda laughed and Gordo shrugged. So arm in arm the three friends walked down the marble stairs and into the dinner hall, they all had big grins on their faces

_Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be! _ Thought Lizzie

When the waiter had sat the friends at their table had handed them some menus and left them to it,

"Hmmm I think I might have the chicken what about you guys?" asked Lizzie

"Hey that sounds nice," agreed Miranda, Lizzie looked over her shoulder and saw Kate in tears, _why is she crying I hope she is all right _wondered Lizzie,

Suddenly all the fear and dislike of Kate evaporated, _oh no this has happened before I try to help and be nice to her but always pushes it back in my face Lizzie remembered the time Kate dislocated her shoulder during cheerleading practice and the time they had to work on a social studies project together, Kate just wasn't grateful for Lizzie's help oh well what's one more time going to do?_ But Lizzie reasoned with herself,

"Hey guys I'm just going to go over there for a sec ok?" with that Lizzie left the table before the others had chance to say anything. Lizzie casually walked over to Kate,

"Hey Kate I know that you wont appreciate me talking to you but you look as if you need the help" Stated Lizzie in a firm but quiet voice,

"Um look Lizzie I am sorry ok but I can't talk right now ok" And with that Kate ran from the dinning hall. Lizzie looked on at Kate but thought best not to follow. So Lizzie walked back to her table with a puzzled look on her face,

"Hey what's wrong with you? you look as if you are trying to do 9th Grade algebra" Gordo said,

"Erm you guys I just saw Kate she was crying and said that she couldn't talk right now" replied Lizzie in a shaky voice,

"Yeah so" questioned Miranda,

"But Claire wasn't with her either" Lizzie said, as she looked at her friends, as she tried to get hold of the situation.

"Hey look foods here" Gordo rubbed his belly for added drama, Lizzie and Miranda laughed at this, and decided to talk about Kate after dinner, they had some serious eating to do!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
